


Angels Without Courage

by Violetmadison56



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetmadison56/pseuds/Violetmadison56
Summary: Hitman are NOT apart of the mafia. Infact, complete opposites. They may work for the same big boss.. but they despise each other. Kenny McCormick works as the best hitman in town. He still managed to be reckless as all hell, but he got the job done and done well. Craig Tucker works for the mafia. He leads in drug dealing and all the other bullshit. He is actually very high in the rankings. These two men never once thought their paths would intertwine. But they are just The first main branch followed by many others. The hitman Include Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Tweek Tweak and Stan Marsh. Just a few of the Mafia members includes Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Eric Cartman and Bebe Stevens.





	Angels Without Courage

Kenny McCormick POV  
Life has never been simple for me. I always somehow managed to make things worse for myself. Becoming a hitman was really not making things simple for me, But I do what I can to take care of Karen. If that means murdering people for large sums of cash, then deal. If it makes Karen happy and gives her the life she deserves, then it's worth it. Most people think love is weakness. I believe it is strength. It keeps me motivated to get my job done and done well so that no one hurts her. We only had each other after all... Kevin died of an overdose at 19, Mom was arrested for the murder of our father. I still love my mother, she only did it to protect us. She also helped give me my murderous motivation and that is very helpful for my job. Karen and I live in a large house, bigger than Token Black, after all my hardwork. Karen has been able to go to a private school right outside South Park since middle school. She is a junior in highschool now and she still doesn't know what I do. I don't think I could ever tell her, she would be furious with me, might even disown me. I could never handle that kind of pain.

I'm currently sat on the beaten up couch in the home, that looks abandoned from the outside, that my team and I use as a base. My elbow resting on the back of the couch, my hand intangled in my hair. I scan the room looking over my team of trained killers. Behind Karen, these are the only other people I would care for, or trust for that matter. In our line of work, trust is the only thing that matters.  
Wendy Testaburger: Professional Assassin and bad ass. She has a small frame standing at around 5'8, which is shorter than all of us except poor Kyle, with a weight of around 120 pounds. A feminist who prefers to take the hits on men rather than women. She also hates guns (her social justice warrior kicks in) so she typically uses close handed weapons. This is extremely dangerous and the only reason we allow it is because A.) We know she is careful enough not to get caught and B.) Even if she some how magically got caught, Wendy isn't a snitch. 

Stan Marsh: Stands at a height of 6'1, taller than me by a whole inch. A weight of around 250, but it's pure muscle. A little less keen on the idea of coldly murdering people. Stan wasn't much of a murderer. He mainly worked Finance's and giving us our jobs. He only has a 'kill count' of about two people, but even those where when it was an absolute necessity. Those two times where perfect though, clean and quick. I think he picked up some tips from Wendy.

Kyle Broflovski: The serial killer after my heart. His short and skinny frame make him the perfect sly assassian, he is 5'7 and weighs 130 pounds. He takes his job seriously, almost too seriously. When we are in the base and when he is at home, he is truly an amazing and fun person to be around. Kyle was actually the first person I recruited onto my team. A few years back, we sat on a roof together. We looked out at the stars, beers in hand. It was a deep conversation, the one that made me realize I was in love with Kyle Broflovski. After a few beers, he mentioned wanting his mother to be gone. You could tell he didn't just mean away, he wanted her gone. I turned to him and simply said 

"What's stopping you?"

He was suprised at first by the proposition. I was suprised by the proposition. I suppose you could say Kyle and I are business partners, as we started this together. A month or so of planning goes by, stocking on supplies and boom. Sheila Broflovski was dead, no trace of who commited this terrible crime.  
We figured we are good at this, why not profit off it? We began to do it alone, just us. That was, until a man approached us with a new idea. We join his business branch and make a shit ton more money. We said yes almost instantly and ever since then, we have worked side by side with this man whomst we can't name. Sorry for that.

Tweek Tweak: The tallest out of all of us, Tweek stands at 6'2 with a weight of 123 pounds. He is a very thin and whispy looking man, which makes him look like the opposite of what he is. A killer, just like the rest of us. I'm willing to bet he is the best of us when it comes to the actual... You know... Murdering people portion. He is so anxious and nervous that he makes damn sure that everything is perfect. He hasn't found a way to turn off his regret and grief though. After each kill, Tweek is out of commotion for a few days afterwards just trying to live with himself. We normally send Tweek out for the more important hits, knowing he will do it perfectly. He is like our secret weapon. The only problem is that Tweek has this little crush on someone who he cannot, under any circumstance, ever date. Yeah, yeah Romeo and Juliet am I right? He wants to date a head mob boss, which is in no way ever going to happen. Never under any circumstance date someone who could be a future target.  
As long as he doesn't act on these emotions, it doesn't really matter.

I smiled to myself as I looked around the large living room at two of the four people. Kyle is out on a job currently, should be back soon. Tweek is in the kitchen making coffee; The aroma of freshly brewed coffee takes over the whole home typically. Wendy sits on the tore-up love seat across from me on the left side of the room. She is upside down, her hair covering the ground. Her long hair is spread all across the floor and her legs are kicked over the back of the smaller couch, dangling over and pointing towards the entrance to the home. She is staring at something on her personal phone. Stan is sat on a recliner facing away from the kitchen and toward the flat screen TV on the wall. He has some slasher movie on and is watching with a tense look on his face. I look down at my personal phone, staring at pictures on instagram. A few minutes pass and Tweek sulks out of the kitchen holding a large, blue thermos full of coffee. He sits down on the opposite end of the couch from me, sitting with his legs crossed on the couch. He turns to watch the movie as well. 

"What is this shit?"

Tweek asked Stan and then took a sip from the thermos.

"You have never seen sleep away camp?!" 

Stan practically yelled at him.  
Tweek narrowed his eyes at Stan and shook his head.

"I told you dude, I don't watch slashers. I see enough of that bullshit in my normal life, I don't need it in my free time too." 

He grumbled and turned his head away.  
Stan turned the TV off and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. 

"Fine, Tweek." 

He reached down and grabbed the remote, tossing it over to the middle spot between Tweek and I. 

"You pick something to watch. I'm going to my office to check on the inbox." 

Translation: you're annoying me so I'm going to distract myself with work. Don't bother me.  
That's always what Stan does when he wants to be alone. Once he was gone, Wendy laughed and whispered "piss baby". Just then, the door burst open and an unholy amount of light poured through. I flinched like a vampire at the amount of light, covering my eyes. The light suddenly went away as Kyle slammed the door shut. He threw down his large brown duffel bag next to Wendy, she didn't flinch even though it landed inches from her head and was filled with deadly weapons. Kyle let out an agitated scream and rubbed his face. We all waited silently for him to explain what had happened. When he came home like this, you shut up and listen. 

"The shot wasn't fucking clean. It took two shots to get him down and I was almost seen from the fucking rooftop! The rooftop!" 

Kyle had been very excited to complete this job specifically. He had requested it from Stan when he handed out jobs. It was a politician who was a very, very far right. He believed in everything Kyle hated. Wendy also wanted the job, but figured she should just let Kyle have it. Also, the politician in question reminded Kyle of fatass. He had traveled two days out of town to complete his mission, so he was understandably pissed off. Wendy swung her legs back over and sat on the couch like a normal person, her hair was a mess from being upside down. She ran her fingers threw the mess a few times in place of a hair brush before pulling it into a very messy ponytail. She then turned to Kyle and said

"Dude... It's okay. All that matters is that you got out safe and he's dead."

"I just wanted this one to be perfect"

Kyle said as he clenched his fists tightly. He suddenly untensed his body and let out the strained breath he had been holding in. 

"You're right. Everything went perfectly fine."

He smiled and walked around the side of the smaller couch, moving his bag and sitting next to Wendy.  
This was how things typically worked. This is our dynamic.

This is our family.


End file.
